Cats Changed
by RevengeIsSweet33
Summary: What would happen if Catwoman took on a pupil and she got killed for being to cocky?  Also what if her pupil was dating Batman?  Luna the pupil wants to do what she wants and will have her way no matter the costs,  or will she?   FIRST PERSON POV
1. You Must Wait

**Chapter 1: You Must Wait**

As I walk down the street I hear people who walk past me and they point out "Hey she looks like her."

When they say that they are pointing at the newspaper. They do not know who I am or the fact that I can hear them but I can. I just keep on walking and smile to myself thinking "I am that person in the paper."

I walk past the newsstand a buy a paper to look at. I smile to myself even more to see me front cover with a big wanted slapped across my face. The whole thing is that no one will ever catch me. I am too fast and if they catch me I am to smart to escape. For I am the heir to Catwoman. Or should I say that I took her job. She is, well lets just say, retired. For she was getting way to cocky with who I chose to be my boyfriend. My boyfriend is Batman and I know who he is but he does not know who I am. Keep your friends close and your enemies' closer right?

Well you see I know what I am doing and I will not get caught. People may tell me that they will and that I will not get to keep going on with this but they are wrong. As I read the paper there is my boyfriend. I roll my eyes. I decide to go down an alley and meet my pets. My cats. They are waiting for me. As I walk down the alley all of them come out of hiding and they follow me to my hideout. Going in I find my thrown and sit down. All my pets have their own seat that they go and sit in. "What are you going to do about that? We already know," Spynx tell me.

Yes I can talk to cats and they understand me. "I don't know," I say as I read the paper about my boyfriend. "You know what he is saying? He is saying that he wants to marry me."

I start to think about what I will do. "I know this is purrfect."

I immediately get up and walk to the window. Looking out of it an evil smile crosses my face. Thinking of what to do is easy. I am a genius and that is why I got rid of the old Catwoman. "You know that he knows that I am new. He knows that the old Catwoman is dead and gone. He told me himself. He showed me the scratches that were left all over his chest. That was fun to do you know."

"You need to be more careful. You will get caught and you are getting to over confident and cocky," Storm tells me.

Storm is a large gray cat like clouds of a storm with white eyes. "Storm you need to relax. This will all be fine. I know what I am doing."

"You don't understand you are still young. You just got your abilities 3 years ago. That is a kitten, and you killed your mentor. Its happens to all mentors except for the great ones, like we thought she was. You need to know that all of us here have been in your situation at one time or another. You need to think more. Slow down and maybe disappear for a while," the elder cat Moonstone tells me.

I just freeze and think. "You mean you thought she was one of the greats? What do you mean she was? She was so easy to kill. I can't believe that you thought she was one of the greats. I just want to say that you can't be serious. This is crazy. I know what I am doing and I am being careful. I am being as careful as I can be and that is all that there is to it. I know that it may seem that I am not but I am." I just turn around and start to get mad. "Maybe if you don't let me stay here is would be able to do more. I can get closer to that bat and squeeze the life out of him. He is already my mouse and I am his killer. He is wounded and weak. Just let me kill him."

"No the time is not right for him to die yet."

I get down on my knees and bow my head in respect. "I am sorry for acting how I did. I will not do it again. I will wait until I have your blessing."

"Good now that you know your place you do what we tell you too and that's it. If he comes to you and ask you to marry him you will do so. You understand?" I nod my head. "Very good," Moonstone says as she leaves.

When she leaves I slowly get up and the rest of the elders leave. As for the rest of my pets they go off and do what they want in the hideout. I walk over to my throne and sit down thinking. 'I must get rid of Moonstone. She is pulling me down and not letting me show my full potential. Simon my loyal friend please come' here."

An old orange tabby walks up to me slowly. He looks up at me. I smile and pick him up. "And how are you Simon?"

"What do you think Luna? I'm old that's all there is to it."

"Right I'm sorry."

Simon just lays there in my lap as I pet him thinking. "You know Luna you need to watch what you say around them. They are the elders and they have a say over what you do. You should be careful."

"I know I know. You know how I am about being told to stay. Especially now. Look outside its night and a full moon. My time. That's why my name is Luna. It means moon. I am a daughter of the moon and I feel a connection to it."

"Luna we all fell a connection to the moon. The moon if part of all the creatures who love the night. That is why you are Luna. You are part of the moon. I'm sorry I would let you out now but look. He is out."

I look and see Batman running around over rooftops and I look at the moon to see his calling on the moon. "My moon. Every time they shine that light there an anger wells up inside of me. I want to just go there and destroy that thing. They are taking up my moon."

Simon carefully jumps up and looks at me. "Calm down daughter. You need to calm down. Don't let your anger overtake you. That is one of your problems. You give into your anger. Trust me you need to know when to stop and calm down. Come have some cream with me," he says as he walks away to the kitchen.

I follow and get some cream for us. I slowly drink it looking out at the sky. I take a deep breath and decide to go outside. To go home to Batman. "Come on Simon lets go. Time to go home. GOODBYE MY LOVES," I yell as I leave carrying Simon. Closing the door I turn around and take a deep breathe "Ah the fresh air."

I slowly walk home Simon behind me. When I get home he goes to his throne and plays with the catnip. I resist going to get some and hear Bruce come home. I smile and go upstairs and get ready for him. It's our anniversary tonight and I have a plan for him. I go to the bedroom and get things ready. I let my hair down that is black as night and is short about shoulder length and is layered. Slowly I get undressed and my nice tan skin is showing. I go into the bathroom and go to get in the shower. My present for Bruce is sitting on the bathroom on the counter. I hear him come into the bedroom. "Luna you in the shower," he calls to me.

"Yes honey I will be out soon."

I get out of the shower the steam from the hot water pouring off my body like a waterfall. I step out and dry off and change in to the present for Bruce. When I walk out he stops what he is doing and just stares. I have on a little black leather piece of lingerie on. "Welcome home honey."

I walk over to him and pick up the champagne and go and sit next to him. "You look great Luna."

"Why thank you honey," I say and smile and kiss him.

He kisses me back and wraps his arms around me pulling me close. I keep kissing back. Soon he picks me up and lays me on the bed kissing me.


	2. Opportunity Arises

**Chapter 2: Opportunity Arises **

As soon I wake up I see that he is gone. "Damnit. This is everyday."

Simon walks in and he jumps on the bed and lies on my lap purring. I smile and scratch him being careful of his ear. "You know what to day is right," I ask him.

"No what's today."

"Oh nothing you will find out. Now look away I am going to get changed."

"Like I haven't seen you naked before."

"You know that was before I knew that you could talk to me. You know that day after this happened to me you should have kept your mouth shut. You are a perv of a cat, you know that right."

Simon just sits there and thinks to himself. I throw my night shirt at him and he just lays there. I smile and laugh and go behind the changing room and get changed. "You are such a kitten, you know that right Luna?"

"Yes I know but that is a good thing."

"And a bad thing. Don't you know that kittens get very curious?"

"So I am not that curious. I am smart and I know what I am doing. I told you that yesterday.

I knew that. "Also why didn't you tell be about your mother?"

"I don't like to even think about it. I had just opened my eyes. What would you do if the first thing you do is see your mothers face and she is sad and crying? Then you look next to you and see your dead brothers and sister laying there. Then the last time you see your mother she is being taken away and you hear the crack of her spine and see her dead body drop in from of you."

I start to cry and cover my mouth. I pick him up and hug him. Simon smiles and lays his head on my shoulder. "I am so sorry I had no idea."

"That man was going to get me next but you came and saved me."

"I saw him and I saw you and I couldn't let you stay there all alone."

"Thank you for that Luna. I love you for that."

Once I finish getting changed I do and I go outside and start to work. I work at a bar and I run the whole thing. As a matter of fact I am the owner. My bar is popular too. That is the best part. No we are not a strip club and I am glad that we aren't. I think that is the worst part of what people think of when they think here. But they also think of The Joker. I look at my watch, "SHIT."

I realize that I am late and I bolt to work. Once I get there I am safe and start working.

It's not till late that I am done and I start to go home to my other job. I go home and fix dinner for Bruce. I see and note on the table and read it. "Dear Luna, I will be home late. See you when I get home. Love, Bruce (your batman)." I make gagging noises. "To mushy gushy. It's only a matter of time before I take him out for good and he is gone."

I throw the note into the fire and I go and get changed. Once I change into my outfit I leave and go to my first hit of the night. There is an auction at a big mansion to night and all that they have is precious jewels. So for me to get in I get changes into a simple black sleek dress that is elegant and sophisticated. I walk right in and get greeted. "Hello there Luna. How have you been," one of the guests say and we do the air kiss.

"Oh in great Jen. How have you been?"

"Just good. My boyfriend started cheating on me so I left him."

"You go girl."

"Oh I know that, he felt so bad and now he is trying to get me back."

"You better not go back. Once they cheat once you know that will do it again."

"I know that. Lets go get our seats. Which ones are you gonna go after?"

"I don't know I will go for what strikes my fancy."

We go and we take our seats. Jen or Jennifer has always been my friend. She knows who I am and she just makes this conversation as my cover up. She is just like me and we are like twins. We just don't look a like. Lately she has been out and away doing things. I did not even know that she would be back. I smile at her and she nods and we start to watch the bidding. We know where they keep the jewels after people bid on them and before the people take them home. The best part is that we know just how to break into there and get what we need when we need it. They have no clue that we are here and that they are going to get hit.

I look to my left as soon as they show a very large diamond necklace that is worth millions. Jen smiles and nods. We wait for the bidding to end and see what it goes for. In the end someone buys it for 10 million dollars. As soon as they are done with that they take a break and everyone gets up and leaves out into the lobby. Jen and I get up slowly and we start to walk out the doors past the security guards. I go into the bathroom and take off the skirt of my dress. Looking around I see the vent and go up to it. Jen watches in amazement. I smile and move my hand for her to follow. She looks at me slightly confused as what to do but she figures it out. When she finally gets up I start to make my way through the vents not making a sound.

All of the sudden we are above the room and I look down to see the necklace right below us. Thinking to myself I say "Those idiots. They left the jewels right below the vent."

I slowly move the vent to the side and look around. There are five guards all around and they are not even very attentive. I smile and slowly come down silently. When I get down the guards point their guns. "What are you doing here?" One of them ask.

I pick up the necklace. "Oh boys you should know. Diamonds are a girls best friend. This is all too easy." My eyes slit and I pull out my claws looking at them. "Now you will let us go out I will have to dispose of you. Haven't you seen a cat play with a mouse?"

The guard just looks at me with a fear in his eyes. Jen I sitting above waiting for me to signal her to come down. I will not have her come down. I may be a strong woman but she is no where near ready. As I start to walk toward the guard I hear a crash and look up to see Batman coming down and almost landing on me. I roll out of the way and hide in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why batty isn't it obvious I want some jewels."

"Who do you have to steal them?"

"I don't have the money to pay for them so how do you expect me to get them?"

He just looks at me and attacks me. All of the sudden I see Jen jump down on top of him. Batman takes her and flings her down onto the ground and holds her there. I hide in the shadows is shock that he just did that. I don't know what to do. I look at Jen to see her staring right where I am with fear on her face. I just look away and run.

As I am running I start to realize that she will not make it in jail. I have been there and I know what it is like. She is to weak to try to survive. I run back in and see him standing there over her. I just sneak in on the roof and come down on top of him. When I do that he falls to the ground and hits his head getting knocked out. I stand with my claws at his neck when all of the sudden I hear Jen, "Don't do it."

I freeze and step back and run off taking all of the jewels and down look back. As I am running I feel a tear run down my face.


End file.
